


Connecticut Copulation

by ObserveroftheUniverse (observeroftheuniverse)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Connecticut - Freeform, Doggy Style, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, X-Files A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/observeroftheuniverse/pseuds/ObserveroftheUniverse
Summary: Mulder and Scully attend a conference hosted by the Connecticut field office. And by 'attend' I mean 'skip to have sex.'





	Connecticut Copulation

**Author's Note:**

> Unfashionably late, but I managed to finish. Thank you to Viceversawrites on Tumblr for putting on this challenge. It's been a blast! 
> 
> Thank you also to Peacenik0, for all the help and excellent feedback. I really, really appreciate it!
> 
> Crossposted to Tumblr, where I'm @observeroftheuniverse. Hit me up if you'd like.

Paying attention was not something Dana Scully generally had trouble with. Certainly, she didn’t make it through undergrad, medical school, and Quantico for lack of attention span. Today, however, she was struggling to focus on the lecture in front of her.

She and Mulder had been ‘randomly’ selected as one of several dozen agents from headquarters and field offices across the country to attend a seminar hosted by the Connecticut field office on evidentiary procedure and management. Mulder questioned the ‘randomness’ of their being selected. Everyone knew that their unique investigations yielded less traditional evidence than most other departments. He suspected the higher-ups were enjoying a little joke at he and Scully’s expense. It was one conspiracy theory that Scully was inclined to believe.

But conspiracy or no, Scully found herself seated next to her partner in the ballroom of a - surprisingly rather nice - hotel in New Haven, Connecticut, unable to completely focus on presentation in front of her.

It wasn’t the subject matter or the lazy post-lunch hour of the afternoon that made her so inattentive; it was her partner. Her handsome, fidgety, sexy, infuriating partner. He has no right to look so effortlessly attractive in a simple charcoal suit and hideous tie. Even worse, the man simply would not stop moving. He kept jiggling his legs, or cross and un-crossing his ankles, or shifting in his seat.Each movement in her peripheral vision brought her attention back to him. It was driving her insane...with want.

All-day long she had been trying to keep her mind off of how downright horny - for lack of a better word - she was feeling. Evidently, her libido had not gotten the memo that the mornings making love to Mulder were a rare, weekend-only occurrence, and she had woken up that morning wanting him. Unfortunately, she did not have enough time to...take care of herself before the early-morning lecture.

Now, hours later, her desire had only simmered and intensified. Memories of her last interludes with Mulder had been flashing unbidden across her mind’s eye. She was uncomfortably aroused. For the past half hour she had kept her legs tightly crossed under her skirt for fear Mulder - or, god forbid, someone else - would smell her. Mulder’s incessant movement wasn’t helping. Earlier, his knee had accidentally nudged hers and she nearly melted at the touch. Now he was tapping his fingers against his knee, drawing to mind what those long, dexterous digits could do to her…

Abruptly Scully placed her hand over Mulder’s on his leg, stilling his fingers. Mulder shot her a contrite look as an apology. She doubted he would be so apologetic if he knew what was on her mind. 

Mulder turned back to the lecture, but Scully’s hand remained on his leg. Even this innocent contact sent an electric current through her veins. The simple touch had her intoxicated, drunk on the warmth she could feel even though his dress pants. Biting her lip, she tried to rationalize what she knew she was about to do.

They had already broken the ‘no sex on assignment rule,’ she reminded herself. Even if they hadn’t, this was not a case so it technically wasn’t even an assignment. Most of the information being presented didn’t apply to the X-Files anyway, and besides -- oh, fuck it. Fuck rationalizing. She wanted him, what more reason did she need?

Before she even finished with her excuses Scully realized her hand was already sliding down Mulder’s leg, toward her goal. After a quick look around to make sure nobody is watching, she caressed his inner thigh, hand skimming the outline of his cock. She glanced over just in time for Mulder to jolt in his seat, eyes momentarily wide with surprise. Stroking him with purpose, she watched his nostrils flare as he started to stiffen under her touch.

“Mulder,” She leaned toward him, making her tone as lascivious as possible, “let’s play hooky.”

He exhaled sharply, likely holding back a groan, and nodded.

“Follow me.” She gave a last firm squeeze to the rapidly defining length of him before standing and quickly exiting the ballroom. 

Behind her she heard a quiet thump, then a scuffle of shoes that she could only guess was the sound of Mulder nearly stumbling as he followed her. She didn’t dare look back at him. No doubt it drew attention, but if his face were as red as she was imagining, at least it would lend credibility to the excuse she had in mind.

The hallway just outside the ballroom-turned-auditorium was deserted. While she waited for Mulder to catch up to her, Scully eyed the row of elevators to the left and calculated which one of their rooms was closer. An unfortunate trade-off of their accommodations: the lodgings were nice, but their rooms weren’t even on the same floor.

“If anyone asks later, we’ll tell them I escorted you back to your room because you weren’t feeling well. I stayed for a while to make sure you were alright.” She told Mulder second the ballroom doors swung shut behind him.

“Uh. Sure. What do I have?” He was a little flustered, attempting fruitlessly to adjust himself in a way that concealed his erection.

“I don’t know, something that excuses us for a few hours. Maybe a stomach-ache. Come on.” Already heading toward the elevators, she doesn’t care to work out the details just now; she is a woman on a mission. Each step she took only made the ache between her legs worse. She can feel Mulder’s eyes on her as she presses the elevator call button with admittedly more force than necessary.

“Stomach-ache. Got it. So, uh, not that I’m complaining - far from it - but what brought this on?” 

The elevator pinged open and the two of them stepped on, joining an elderly gentleman already in the car. Scully graciously positioned herself in front of Mulder, hiding his arousal.

“You looked pale. I thought you might be feeling under the weather.” Scully answers, more for the benefit of their cover story and elderly companion than anything else. 

“Wh--- Oh, uh, right.” Mulder stumbles. “Right. So you’re taking me…?”

“Back to your room to lie down.”  _ Between my legs _ , she added to herself, then flushed at her own comment. The elevator car was too warm. Or maybe it was just her imagination. She swore she could feel the heat radiating off of Mulder’s body and onto her own. She squeezed her thighs together, suddenly convinced the copious amounts of moisture between her legs must be evident in the small space. She risked a look at the elderly man next to her, but he didn’t seem to notice.

Thankfully the old man got off a moment later, leaving her and Mulder alone for the last few floors up to his room. Scully breathed a sigh of relief. But she couldn’t completely relax yet, not until they got into Mulder’s room. Then…

“So, what really brought this on?” The breath from Mulder’s question stirred the hairs on the back of her neck. He must have leaned down toward her ear. His lips were hovering just inches from her neck - they must be - as if he were going to kiss her there. Startled, she took a half step away from him.

“Mulder, no! There could be cameras.” The words came out sharper than she intended. She couldn’t let him touch her right now. If he did, she would kiss him and once she started she wasn’t sure she would be able to stop. “Sorry. I’m just a little… worked up right now.” 

Another ding and the elevator doors slid open to Mulder’s floor. This time Scully let Mulder take the lead, her entire body humming with want as she followed him down the hall to his room. She tried not to hover while Mulder keyed open the door to his room.

A click of an electric latch, then Mulder pushed the door open. He motioned her inside with a knowing grin, and a flourish.

“So, you were saying something abo-- Mmph!”

He didn’t get to finish his question because the moment the door snicked shut, Scully had him pressed against it, her mouth sealed hotly over his. Mulder adapted quickly, dropping his hands to her hips and pulling her more securely against him. Even in heels, she had to stand on tiptoe to kiss him, but the slide of their tongues together is so, so worth it. 

“Mhmm - Jesus, Scully,” Mulder gasped between kisses, “ you weren’t kidding about being worked up.” 

Scully hummed her agreement, too focused on shoving aside his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt to form real words. She was eager to finally feel the skin on skin contact. Her nipples ached with the anticipation of the rasp of his wiry chest hair against them.

Mulder shrugged off his suit jacket and together they made quick work of his button-down. Scully’s hands were fumbling with his belt buckle when it suddenly occurred to her what she was doing. She had not even said two words to Mulder since they left the elevator, and there she was tearing his clothes off like, like… some wild thing. 

Resting her head against his chest, Scully took a moment to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. Embarrassed warmth bloomed in her cheeks. None of their couplings up to this point had been like this. It had always started as an escalation of a tender moment. Sure, there had been passionate, even a bit frenzied at times, but it had never been just a quick fuck like she was driving at now. Was this too forward? Too abrupt? Mulder didn’t seem to be complaining, but…

“Scully? You okay?” He gave her hips a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah, just…” exhaling slowly, Scully looked up to meet his darkened eyes. “I wanted you so badly, I didn’t even… I’m sorry, Mulder.”  
  
“For what?” Eyebrows askance, he looked genuinely bewildered.

“I’m practically attacking you! I haven’t said two words to you and here I am tearing your clothes off!” She gestured to his shirt, rumpled and hanging halfway down his arms.

“So?”

“So, I --” She wasn’t sure how to explain what she had apologized for. It made sense in her head, but she couldn’t seem to translate it into words. This whole thing was just so out of character for her. She didn’t want him to think…

“Scully,” Mulder chuckled - he was laughing at her! “In case you missed it, I am absolutely a willing participant here. Seeing you out of control like this, seeing how badly you want me gets me so goddamn  _ hot. _ ” The last bit was punctuated with a thrust of his hips, pressing his solid erection into her belly.

“Yeah?” She raised a brow at him, teasing him with mock skepticism. In truth, the solid heat of him against her abdomen was plenty convincing. 

“Oh yeah. Now,” he took her hands in his and drew them back to his belt, “please feel free to continue tearing my clothes off.”

She unbuckled his belt, then moved to his pants. Pulling down the zipper, cool metal teeth gave way to hot skin. A thickening trail of hair ran down his abdomen, and she shoved his pants and boxers down to follow it to where his cock stood ready. The sight of him rigid and straining toward her set her aflame all over again. She sunk to the floor; it was the fastest way to get him inside her.

Looking up as she took him into her mouth, Scully’s eyes met Mulder’s hooded gaze. It always amazed her how he looked so reverent when she was the one on her knees. She suckled just the blunt head of him, flicking her tongue over the opening there. Mulder groaned and shivered, then let his eyes flutter shut. As if it were too overwhelming to watch. She could only imagine how he felt, wondering if it was similar to the thrill that shot through her when she watched him dip his head between her own legs. 

The taste of him was exactly what she wanted in a man: salty and rich, with the slightest bitter tang. Between that and the smell of him - musky and heady - she was suddenly overwhelmed by her need for him. She wanted him everywhere all at once: in her mouth, between her legs, inside of her. Most pressing was the desire between her legs, pulsing with each swipe of her tongue. She needed him there, buried deeper in her body than he could get through her mouth.

Scully pulled back and pressed several parting kisses to the glistening crown of him. Tongue darting out, she savored the salty moisture beading in her wake. 

“Mulder.” She stood shakily, reluctant to separate from him even for a moment. 

“Yeah?” His eyes were nearly black, lids heavy. He looked as turned on as she felt.

“I…” licking her lip slowly - the way she knew drove him wild - she bought herself a moment to gather the courage to tell him bluntly: “I want you to fuck me.”

“Goddamn…” Mulder said under his breath, hand clutching at the base of his dick as if he were worried he would come from her request alone. Then in a near growl, he directed her: “Take off your clothes and get on the bed. Then show me. Show me how you want me.”

Mulder kicked off his shoes and socks, then finished pulling off his pants and boxers - she had only gotten them down as far as his knees. When he was finished he looked to Scully expectantly, waiting for her to strip. 

She briefly considered putting on a striptease for him, but quickly decided against it; it would only delay getting him inside her. 

Scully watched Mulder’s expression while she undressed, the passion in his expression feeding into her own. Seeing how much he wanted her only made her want him more, and the same seemed to be true for him. With so much lust between them, she often wondered how they didn’t fall into bed years ago. So much time they had wasted… but she would not waste more time on lamenting what could have been.

In a display of uncharacteristic abandon, Scully tossed her clothes to the floor in a heap, not caring if they wrinkled. She turned and made eye contact with Mulder - a deliberately searing, seductive gaze - before climbing onto the bed and positioning herself on all fours. She felt like an animal in heat and wanted to be fucked like one.

“God, you’re  _ so  _ goddamn wet.” Mulder growled. She felt more than heard him step up behind her, heat coming off him in waves. His fingers played in the slickness between her legs,earning him another rush of fluid. Abruptly Mulder pulled his hand away; she turned just in time to watch him suck her juices off his fingers. They both groaned. “I love how you taste.”

“Mhmm. Mulder...” Scully wriggled her hips in a way she hoped would entice him. If he didn’t get in her in the next thirty seconds…

She didn’t even have to ask. Mulder held her steady with one hand on her hip while he aligned himself and then finally, finally Scully had him back where she wanted him. Seven hours was nothing compared to seven years, but now that she’d had him any wait felt interminable. 

“Ohgodyeah,” Scully exhaled in relief, words coming out in a rush. He felt exquisite bottomed out inside her, hot and pulsating. He withdrew and pressed back in slowly, far too slowly for Scully’s liking. She wanted him to pound into her; to be as out of control as she felt. “Don’t be gentle, Mulder. Fuck me hard.”

“Shit. Hearing you talk like that…” Mulder groaned. She swore she felt his cock twitch inside her. 

Mulder’s next thrust was hard, the exact kind of raw need Scully was looking for. She cried out in approval, and he started to slam into her in earnest. His grip on her hips tightened until it danced along the line between pleasure and pain. There would be bruises there; she could already imagine the contrast between the purple-grey ovals and her pale skin. The thought of Mulder’s passion marking her in such a way sent another fission of heat down her spine. 

“M-huh-Muhlder...so...good.” She barely managed to gasp the words between movements. Each thrust pushed all a breathy sound from her, as if her body couldn’t accommodate Mulder and air at the same time. He was so deep inside her that she wasn’t sure where he ended and she began. She was utterly consumed by the heat - both his and hers - and friction between her legs.

Already she was so close, damp thighs trembling. Each jarring impact of Mulder into her felt like it would be the one to send her over the edge. So hard, she was going to come so hard. All she needed was a little more, a single touch to her clit and she would be gone. She wanted it, needed it…

Just before she could reach down between her legs, Mulder interrupted her.  
  
“Scully, gimme your hands.” He grit. “Wanna try something, and I’m not sure how long I can keep up this pace.” 

It took her a moment to figure out how to comply without completely toppling over, but she managed. Lowering her chest down to the mattress, puckered nipples against cool fabric, she reached blindly back for Mulder. With a grunt, he halted the movement of his hips to take her hands. Placing one atop the other, he was able to hold both of her wrists in one hand.

“Let me know if this hurts, or is too much.” 

It was the only warning he gave before he pulled her up and back by her wrists and started moving.

“Ohmygo--” Scully yelped. The pull on her arms and shoulders was a little uncomfortable, but the change in angle  _ more  _ than made up for it. In this position Mulder was somehow able to drive deeper inside her than before, pressing hard against that sweet spot inside her each time. “Mulder, that feels  _ sofuckinggood _ .”

“Yeah,” Mulder moaned in agreement. “You always feel so good. Love the way you respond to me. So hot, Scully. So goddamn hot.”

It took no more than another half dozen strokes for Scully to come undone. Mulder’s name was a wail - a veritable howl - on her lips as the heat inside her coalesced into a sunburst of euphoria. It seemed to go on forever: her breath came in gasps, her limbs trembled, her muscles clenched almost violently around Mulder. 

“Ahh, Scully.” She was distantantly aware of Mulder’s praise, harsh gasps over the obscene sound of his hips meeting hers. “I can  _ feel  _ you. Oh, that’s -- you’re incredible, Scully. I--I’m almost --ah, fuck!”

A few final frantic movements and a barely coherent cry of her name had Mulder spilling into her in hot spurts. It did not last as long as her orgasm but judging by the way his hands trembled against her wrists afterwards, she had no doubt it was as intense. 

After carefully lowering her to the mattress and shifting her onto her side, Mulder collapsed boneless beside her. She closed her eyes, listened to the blood rushing through her ears while she waited for her breath to come back to her. 

When she was finally able to breathe at something approaching a normal rate, she opened her eyes to see Mulder gazing at her with a lazy, contented expression. 

“That was amazing.” He told her, voice hoarse and full of awe. Then, looking as though he suddenly remembered something, he reached toward her. He took one of her wrists in his hand and turned it over slowly. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? What I did with your hands, that was okay?”

“No, you didn’t hurt me.” She assured him quickly. Her hips would be a different story - the thought sent another small spark through her. But she would assuage those concerns if and when they came. “And yes, it was okay. I’m sure you can tell I...enjoyed it.”

“It certainly seemed like you did.” It wasn’t a cocky statement; his attention was still focused on her wrist. He tilted it from side to side, inspecting it from a few different angles before deciding he was satisfied. He pressed his lips to the pulsepoint there before placing it back down on the bed. “Hey, you know I meant what I said earlier, right?”

He looked into her face again, and the tenderness in his eyes startled her. Scully blushed and averted her eyes; his expression was too much. She knew Mulder loved her, but seeing it still caught her off guard. How could he look at her like that now, with the way she had just been behaving? So wanton and...unlike her. 

“Which…” she cleared her throat. Pulling a tactic from his book, she tried to play off some of her discomfort with humor, “which part? The part where you told me you liked hearing me talk dirty, or the part where you told me I was hot?”

“Well, that too. But I was referring more to the part where you grabbed me and led me up here for an afternoon quickie.” He chuckled, which only made her face grow hotter. After a moment's pause Mulder cupped her cheek and tilted her face up to look at him again. His expression was solemn. “Seriously, Scully. I love you. I love everything about you. Especially when you show me how you feel about me. It reminds me that this isn't just one-sided between us."

"Oh, Mulder, of course it's not one-sided." She placed her hand over his on her cheek and squeezed. Hearing his thoughts on the matter made her feel a little guilty; she hadn't realized that was a concern of his. 

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to be reminded." He took his hand from her face and shrugged. "Anyway, please don't be afraid to express yourself with me. And please don’t think that I would ever think any less of you because you sometimes get, um..." 

“Horny?” She supplied as he faltered.

“Yeah. Like I said earlier, it’s… beyond flattering to know that I make you as crazy as you make me.”

“Well, in that case, I’m thinking maybe you’ve come down with something more serious than a stomachache.” 

“Wha--” His brow furrowed, then realization dawned over his features as he remembered their little cover story. “Oh, have I?” 

“Mhm. I think you need to spend at least the rest of the afternoon in bed. Perhaps the evening too. And I think it’s best I...take care of you.” She gave him a coy smile. One that she hoped conveyed her intention to spend the afternoon showing him just how crazy she was for him. “What do you think?”

“I think…” Mulder licked his lips in a deliberately suggestive manner, his eyes roaming over her, making her whole body tingle anew. “I think it’s always best to follow doctor’s orders.”

For the rest of that afternoon, Scully had no trouble focusing. No trouble at all. 


End file.
